pippinfandomcom-20200213-history
List of unreleased Pippin titles
.]] Many Pippin titles were not released, despite having been announced or developed for the Pippin Atmark in Japan, or the Pippin @WORLD in the United States. Bandai CEO Makoto Yamashina (山科誠) had originally expected to launch about 200 CD-ROM titles for Pippin consoles, with an emphasis on teaching and learning.Power Ranger - A Japanese Toymaker Invades Cyberspace by Cesar Bacani and Murakami Mutsuko, CNN. 1996-04-19. 128 titles had been announced in marketing brochures that promoted the unveiling of the Atmark at Macworld Expo Tokyo in February 1996.Pippin Atmark: Soft Ware Line Up! / Pippin Price Lists (Japanese), Bandai Digital Entertainment. 1996-02/1996-06. Accessed 2018-08-26. Bandai abandoned the Pippin platform on March 13, 1998, less than two years after its market debut.Bandai Says Goodbye to Pippin by Chris Johnston, GameSpot. 1998-02-27. Archived 1998-12-05. Some finished titles were released on other platforms such as Macintosh, while others were cancelled outright for various reasons. A few difficult to track projects were left with uncertain fates.Apple Bandai Pippin USA Games by Willard, AtariAge Forums. 2014-08-03.The unreleased games of Pippin (French) by Pierre Dandumont, Journal du Lapin. 2016-08-06. Titles released on other platforms , which did not get released for Pippin.]] '', which did not get released for Pippin.]] The following titles were listed on Bandai Digital Entertainment's Japanese or American websites or marketing materials until the Pippin platform was officially withdrawn.Other BDE Titles, Bandai Digital Entertainment USA. Archived 1997-07-12.Pippin software (Japanese), Atmark Channel. Archived 1997-06-29. Though these were shipped for other platforms, their release statuses for Pippin consoles are uncertain. *Addison-Wesley's Real World Math'' *''Aesop's Fables, vol.1'' *''Australia Diving'' *''Big Maze'' (tentative) *''Blessed by the Sun, vol.1'' *''Blue Sango'' *''Bonogurashi'' *''Bravo Books!, vol.1-6'' *''The Cat Came Back'' *''Chun-Chun World'' *''ClarisWorks'' *''Clone Ranger'' *''Conan, The Boy in Future: Digital Library'' *''Curio City'' *''Daimajin'' *''The Divine Comedy: Spime Renaissance'' *''Don Quixote (Lite version)'' *''Fate Horoscope: Angel of Fortune'' *''Gamera Digital Archives'' *''Gamera, the Giant Monster'' *''Graduation Real'' *''Gundam 0079: The War for Earth'' *''Inadvertently a Witch Maid'' *''Japanese Folk Tales, vol.1-3'' *''The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime'' *''The Journeyman Project 2: Buried in Time'' *''Kazuya-kun (addition & subtraction edition), (multiplication & division edition)'' *''Kenji'' *''Living on Earth series, vol.1-8'' *''Making Music'' *''Mechanical Watch Collection'' *''Morino Kumahachi "Singing Kumahachi Restaurant"'' *''Movioke'' *''Multimedia Newton vol.1: Dinosaurs Encyclopedia I'' *''Multimedia Newton vol.2: Space Encyclopedia I'' *''Multimedia Newton vol.3: Dinosaurs Encyclopedia II'' *''Multimedia Newton vol.4: Ancient Civilization I'' *''Multimedia Newton vol.5: Space Encyclopedia II'' *''Multimedia Newton vol.6: Ancient Civilization II'' *''Music ISLAND vol.5: The Blue Danube'' *''Orgotto'' *''Play-Doh Creations'' *''Pod'' *''Pop Up Computer'' *''Raster-chan to Asobou'' *''Rhyme Rider Kerorican'' *''Das Rheingold'' *''Sanrio Tiny Park, vol.2'' *''SeesawC 3: Paco Paco Rescue'' *''SeesawC 4: Magical Alphabet Cube 1000'' *''Sento Monogatari, sono I'' *''Sitting on the Farm'' *''Symbiotic Earth'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Tanjou'' *''Terror T.R.A.X.: Track of the Vampire'' *''There Are Many People'' *''Welcome to Minakata Kumagusu Mandala Hall'' *''Word Stuff'' *''World's Diving Spots'' *''WorldTALK'' *''Zuichoh'' *''100 Tales of Yokai Monsters'' Cancelled titles Japan , an early promotional CD-ROM.]] The following titles had been announced in the earliest Japanese marketing materials during, and prior to the launch of the Pippin Atmark,Le CD-ROM «What is Pippin ?» et les prototypes de Pippin (French) by Pierre Dandumont, Le Journal du Lapin. 2019-01-27. but have no record of having ever been released for any platform.PIPPIN@MARK software release list (Japanese), Retrogeme. Accessed 2017-05-03. *Amish'' *''Asakusa Monument'' *''Baby Comes True'' *''Distortion'' *''EncyChronicle: Ryoma Sakamoto'' *''EncycloMedia: Japanese Jindai Moji Characters'' *''EncycloMedia: Lotus series: All that Lotus'' *''EncycloMedia: Lotus Elan'' *''EncycloMedia: Lotus Seven'' *''Floppy Exchange Diary'' *''Ghost Town'' (tentative) *''GM Instrument Chart'' (tentative) *''Harlem'' *''Hello from the Countries of the World'' (tentative) *''Honshū-san Kumagera ecological report'' *''Jane'' *''Kids Sound Master'' *''King of Collecter''(sic) *''"Mathematics Encyclopedia"'' *''Music Forest Ritmo, vol.1'' *''New York: City Fantasia'' *''Puzzland'' *''Tan-Goo series'' *''Trans Cosmos Garden'' *''Vehicle Wonderland'' *''World of K'' (tentative) United States The following titles had been promoted on Bandai Digital Entertainment's USA website as of October 1996, but were dropped from the lineup by 1997 and saw no other release. *''@Card'' (possibly based on the game engine from @Card SD Gundam Gaiden) *''Digital Manga'' *Enhanced CDs *''Mug-O-Matic'' Other unreleased ports '' for a Pippin Power Player prototype.]] Established Mac developers expressed interest in porting their titles to the Pippin platform, including Cyan, CyberFlix, Headbone Interactive, MacPlay, Simon & Schuster Interactive, and 7th Level.[http://pippin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Consoles+_1995-01_clipping.jpg Consoles +] (French), M.E.R.7. 1995-01.[http://pippin.wikia.com/wiki/File:GamePro_1995-05_p16_Pippin_clipping.png GamePro (70): 16], IDG. 1995-05.Playtime for Pippin by Carolyn Bickford, MacUser p.27. Ziff-Davis. 1995-09.Katz Media Announces Partnerships with Multimedia Developers and Publishers for Pippin Platform, Katz Media SARL. 1996-09-18. Archived 1997-07-13. The following ports had been announced through media outlets, but never saw release for the Pippin: *''ClayFighter (3)'' *''Commander Blood'' series *''Dr. Seuss's ABC'' *''Dust: A Tale of the Wired West'' *''ELLE Cooking'' *''Elroy Goes Bugzerk'' *''Elroy Hits the Pavement'' *''Janosch'' series *''Jump Raven'' *''Le Louvre: The Palace & Its Paintings'' *''Lunicus'' *''Michelangelo: Sculptures & Paintings'' *''Monty Python's Complete Waste of Time'' *''Musée d'Orsay: Virtual Visit *''My Favorite Monster'' *''Othello'' *''P.A.W.S.: Personal Automated Wagging System'' *''Risk: The Game of Global Domination'' *''SimCity 2000'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation – A Final Unity'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation Interactive Technical Manual'' *''Titanic: Adventure Out of Time'' .]] A small number of working discs of unreleased Pippin ports and/or demos have turned up in museum or private collections, which included: *''College Thunder''Rarest/most valueble item you own by kstyle25, AssemblerGames. 2004-04-03.Bandai Pippin...College Thunder??? by kstyle25, AssemblerGames. 2004-10-30. *''Franklin the TurtleBandai Pippin Collection by Paperweight, AssemblerGames. Archived 2017-06-29. *Introducing "Forester" CD-ROMピピン@アットマークは、スバルのツョールームでも活躍 (Japanese), ''Pippin Atmark Channel Press p.12, Bandai Digital Entertainment. 1997-04. *''Outpost Cuba: Missions at Guantanamo Bay'' (possibly related to [[Wikipedia:A-10 Cuba!|''A-10 Cuba!]])Katz Media Apple Pippin Development Kit by aspect, AssemblerGames. 2015-06-02. *Playtime in the Park (A Bear Family Adventure)AppleのPippin　ATMARK （ピピンアットマーク）ゲーム機　使えます by infinisys_emergency, Yahoo! JAPAN. 2018-09-03. *Rain'Net'' *''Star Wars: Dark ForcesArtifact Details: Dark Forces by Rahoul Puri, Computer History Museum. Katz Media had also been licensing CD-ROM titles, of which only 4 to 5 were being developed for the Pippin platform, due to cost.This is a Norwegian game console developed for Apple (Norwegian) by Martin Gramnæs, PressFire. 2015-03-11. However, it is uncertain which titles had been released as Katz Media was seeking distribution partners at the time.Distributors Wanted, Katz Media AS. Archived 1997-10-23. References See also *List of Macintosh titles compatible with Pippin *List of Pippin titles *Pippin Title CD-ROM Catalog'' External links *@WORLD Software at Bandai Digital Entertainment USA (archived 1997-04-04) Category:Lists *Unreleased Pippin titles